


Don't know how it came to this, but baby I'm glad it did

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, bc who doesnt love pining briam, but its only slightly mentioned, first dates!, im a SLUT for nervous brett please love me, nervous brett!!, scotts mentioned in like one line, they make out n shit, this is super short lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: ‘This started out as watching Dispicable me with my sister and your friend and now I have my hand down your pants'</p><p>or the one where Brett has a crush on Liam, Liam has a crush on Brett (or maybe Scott's just trying to ruin his life), Brett takes initiative and everything goes to hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't know how it came to this, but baby I'm glad it did

Brett doesn’t know how it came to this. And he isn’t even sure if he’s talking about his current situation or his big, loopy crush on Liam fucking Dunbar anymore.

.

It seems like a good suave idea at the time, as per advice from Scott, but in hindsight, the alpha wasn’t the best person to go to for this. All fairness though, Brett never _went_ to him, Scott just thought it was his moral responsibility to tell the taller boy that his crush on Liam was choking everyone—and that _Liam’s_ crush on him was strangling everyone too—and he’d cracked with a dropped jaw and a beating heart. Heaps of chuckling from Scott and lots of embarrassing gushing from Brett later, he was successfully convinced into asking Liam out; (“he likes you I promise, it’s mutual, he’ll say _yes_ ”).

He waits for Liam on the bleachers during lacrosse practice, having his fair share of staring and drooling over the younger boy, and then corners him in the locker room when he’s changing after the shower.

‘Hey, Dunbar,’ it’s casual and Liam looks up at him with wide, questioning eyes that make Brett want to fling himself into the nearest locker.

‘What are you doing here?’ and _yes, this plan was stupid, Brett doesn’t even GO here_.

‘Just dropping by,’ Brett coughs, once, twice, adjusts his dumb sweater vest. ‘I have a question’ he adds hurriedly when Liam shrugs and turns away from him. He’s oddly smug when the younger turns back towards him towelling his hair curiously.

‘Okay?’

‘What are you doing tonight?’

‘Um,’ Liam’s thoughtful face makes Brett want to kill himself. ‘I don’t know, its Friday I’ll probably nap,’

‘I’m free too,’ Brett blurts out and Liam’s eyebrows shoot up into his hairline. ‘I mean,’ _shit shit shit_ , ‘if you wanted to do something. Like watch a movie or something,’

‘A movie?’

‘Yeah! Like if you aren’t doing anything else. Satomi got us a new DVD player so…’

Liam looks like he’s considering it and Brett’s heart is about to beat out of his chest. He hopes the younger doesn’t comment on it. He doesn’t. Just a small shrug and a ‘Okay yeah, where do you wanna meet?’ is score enough for Brett.

.

Brett can’t remember when his puppy crush on Liam developed. It was just seemingly out of nowhere that the older boy started noticing strange things, like how Liam’s eyes twinkled in a specific way or how he felt against his body when he’d hugged him after a particularly bad fight once. And just like that, over barely 3 weeks, he’d spiralled down the rabbit hole of Liam Dunbar thirst central.

He spends way too much time in the Beacon Hills High bathroom popping the collar on his Devenford uniform over and over, smoothing his hair and trying not to fall into a toilet and die. He was always the level headed one in his pack, and now he’s losing his shit over a 16 year old 2 ft tall boy. Great.

.

His heart flutters in his chest when he sees Liam leaning against his car in the parking lot, chatting casually with Mason. They’d arranged to have Brett pick Liam up after school and go to the older boy’s shared pack house, and the idea of Liam in the front seat of his car does _things_ to him.

He approaches them with a smile, heart thudding aggressively in his chest when Liam smiles at him.

‘We’re all ready to go!’ Mason announces before he can even say anything and Brett’s smile freezes there and then.

‘Wait what?’

‘You said you wanted to watch a movie, and it’ll be fun if it’s all three of us,’ Liam shrugs, eyebrow raised like he’s trying to gauge the taller boy. And just like that, Brett’s giddiness gives way to irate annoyance. ‘He can come right?’ Liam adds as an afterthought, like he can sense the waves of irritation rolling off the taller boy—he probably can—and Brett quickly nods, trying to keep his emotions in check, doesn’t know how rude it would be to tell Mason to not come. Or throw him out of the house. Whatever.

.

And just like that, Brett’s hot date night turns into Liam-and-Mason-giggling-with-each-other-and-Brett-seething-on-an-other-corner-of-the-couch.

They’d picked Despicable Me, even though Brett hates minions with every fibre of his being, and the movie isn’t _bad_ , the older boy just hadn’t planned on watching much of anything. But now here they are on 7pm on a Friday night, _literally_ watching Netflix and chilling.

He hates himself and he’s going to _kill_ Scott for getting his hopes up.

He’s in the process of discreetly edging closer to where Liam’s perched in the middle of Satomi’s black couch to make this night at  least a _little_ bearable when his sister—his own traitorous fucking _blood_ —saunters into the living room and throws herself on to the couch between him and the younger boy.

‘Ooh, I like this movie,’ Lori smiles, and then looks at Brett, almost as an afterthought. ‘Why are you burning with hatred?’

It’s between either not replying or throwing everyone out of the house, so he just gives her a glare and fixes his gaze onto the TV; pretends he doesn’t see Lori’s knowing smirk.

.

The sucky thing about being a werewolf is that you can’t keep secrets.

By some bizarre twist of fate, or maybe it’s some good karma from saving his arsed town, Lori goes up to refill popcorn and takes, nearly drags, Mason with her to get drinks. The tension when Brett realises it’s just him and Liam on the couch in awkward silence over the paused movie stabs him in the gut over and over.

Liam ignores him for another good five seconds and then turns to look at him abruptly, like he can’t take it anymore.

‘Alright, give it up, what’s wrong with you?’

Brett raises an eyebrow, curses chemo signals.

‘What do you mean?’

Liam scoffs. ‘Uh, you’re literally reeking of anxiety right now. And jealousy, and anger and irritation,’ he counts them off on his fingers. ‘So what’s wrong with you?’

‘Nothing. It’s nothing,’ Brett mutters, knowing full well it’s either that or a fucked up crush confession. And he’s not about that life.

‘Do you not want me and Mason here or something? Like ever since you picked us up, you’ve been in some sort of mute rage attack,’ and what, _no_.

‘What, no no! It’s not about that,’ he nervously rubs the back of his neck, glancing at Liam who looks super cute and he wants to die.

‘Then _what is it_? It’s throwing me off,’

Brett’s about to reply when he hears his name being hissed from the kitchen and he perks an ear up, throws Liam a nervous smile.

‘Do it!’ Lori’s hissing in his werewolf hearing. ‘Tell him, or I swear to god,’

‘Yeah!’ Mason joins in—they know what the _fuck—_ and tuning in to them and listening to Liam’s scoffed ‘ _well_?’ finally makes him crack.

‘Alright fine,’ he takes a deep breath, clenches and unclenches his fist on his pyjama bottoms, tunes out Lori’s whispered whooping. Liam raises an eyebrow.

‘I-well, I asked you to come watch a movie with me,’

‘Yeah…,’ Liam draws it out slowly like Brett’s mentally challenged.

‘But I asked you. Just you, on-on a date,’

The cringe that goes through Brett’s body is so strong his hands shake a little from it. He’s never been good at talking about his emotions. Liam’s eyebrows disappear into his fringe.

‘You what?’

‘I like you,’ Brett blurts out and winces, but he presses on. ‘A lot. And I don’t even _know_ if you like boys but Scott said you liked me and you’d say yes, and I didn’t know you didn’t even _take_ it as a date, but I didn’t wanna tell Mason to leave because that’s really rude, but I just really wanted to spend time with you and-‘ he breathes deeply through his nose as a faint blush spreads across Liam’s cheeks.

‘You like, _like_ me?’ the younger states dumbly and Brett half smiles at him.

‘I mean, yeah, but you don’t owe me anything so if you don’t feel it its fi-‘

‘ _No!’_ Liam half yells out and then coughs as Brett stares at him with wide eyes. ‘No. No I like you too, it’s okay,’

Brett’s ears ring, because Liam _likes_ him too. Like he knew this, but what the shit.

‘Are you sure?’ is the only thing that comes out of his mouth and he winces again internally. Liam shrugs with a smile, the pretty blush deepening. Brett wants to stroke it for days.

‘I mean, yeah, but I thought you didn’t like me, I didn’t even know you liked me _at all_ , but, Mason and Scott kept telling me you did and I guess I should’ve listened,’ he laughs lightly and Brett rolls his eyes, because _of course Mason and Scott told him_.

There’s an awkward silence for about two seconds and then Brett clears his throat loudly.

‘Do you um- do you wanna sit with me?’

Liam smiles and edges closer to him— _finally—_ and Brett awkwardly puts an arm around him, not sure where the boundaries are. Apparently not between them, as Liam straight up snuggles into his side and his heart threatens to lunge out of his throat.

‘Stop freaking out,’ the younger boy giggles and Brett loses his shit even more because he _giggles_. They sit in comfortable silence, no one thinking to play the movie until Lori and Mason return from their staged detour, food in hand.

‘Ugh, finally,’ Mason rolls his eyes but smiles anyway, and Brett wonders how obvious their pining actually was to everyone but to each other. Liam sticks his tongue out at his friend making no move to shift away from Brett.

The movie goes on but Brett can honestly give less of a shit.

.

They’re in maybe the last ten minutes of the movie when he feels Liam kiss his jaw and his entire body freezes. He chances a glance down at him and the younger boy’s grinning up at him cheekily, kissing his chin and then looking at the movie. Brett’s mind is spinning a mile a minute because this isn’t happening—he didn’t just tell Liam he likes him five minutes ago, and the smaller boy isn’t kissing him—it’s _bizarre_.

‘Chill shortstack,’ Brett whispers, cracking a smile when Liam scoffs.

He goes back to the movie and the older boy ruffles his hair a bit, and then out of nowhere he has an armful of Liam on his lap, grin blinding.

‘Woah there shorty,’ Brett teases and then forgets everything else when Liam swoops in to kiss him. And it’s not like they _mean_ to get distracted or start making out, but it’s only now that the taller boy can hear the other’s heartbeat, loud, thudding against his ears, nervousness surrounding him.

They still don’t stop making out though, because what the fuck.

.

Brett doesn’t know how it came to this. And he isn’t even sure if he’s talking about his current situation or his big, loopy crush on Liam fucking Dunbar anymore.

Because when Mason awkwardly clears his throat, they finally think to break apart and are met with two _very_ traumatised faces. Brett vaguely feels his hand down Liam’s sweats and pulls it out hurriedly.

‘I’m…gonna go,’ Mason says and chuckles, winking at Liam and saying his goodbyes, before walking out with his backpack. Lori sits there for a brief moment locked in a staring contest back and forth between the two boys before crinkling her nose.

‘Yuck. You two _reek_ of arousal,’ is all she says before getting up and taking the leftover popcorn with her, muttering something about hormonal teenagers. Liam giggles and Brett smiles at him, leaning in for another kiss, wondering how the _fuck_ this is his life.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want, you can read this on my tumblr briams-talbot :)  
> leave kudos and stuff yay!


End file.
